


O May I Join the Choir Invisible

by tachi8



Category: Detroit - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Detective Connor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Prison life, RK900 may or may not be a serial killer, Slow Burn, gavin punishment porn tbh, gavin reed's background, mysterious rk900, softcore depictions of violence, tattoo artist Gavin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachi8/pseuds/tachi8
Summary: 盖文里德是一个新囚犯，他所进入的监狱收押着一个被判为死刑的，臭名昭著的杀人犯R. 奈森. 卡尼。各种状况的发生给两人带来了一个不是很美好的相遇。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [O May I Join the Choir Invisible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801492) by [BanishedOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanishedOne/pseuds/BanishedOne). 

在监狱的放风院子里，里德第一次看到了R. 奈森. 卡尼。  
  
所有的普通囚犯都停下了脚步转头去看那些进入了防风院子的死刑囚犯们 ，里德也不例外。他一动不动，看着排成了短队的男人们被领进一个窄小的，水泥和铁丝网建造的走道。  
  
  
里德记得有关卡尼的杀人事件登上报纸头条时，他还是一个擅长制造麻烦的青少年。他们称卡尼为残忍的，毫无怜悯之心的怪物。他的屠杀盛宴和对受害者们近乎疯狂的肢解，让不论多么硬汉的人都背后发毛。第一次见到这个著名的杀手，就算只是从远处看着，无疑让里德打了个冷战。  
  
  
卡尼是个高个子，身型轻盈的男人，有着棕色的，波浪状的卷发。作为一个永远都只能带着手铐和脚镣才能离开自己的牢房的人，他总是带着一些骄傲的姿态，站得笔直。其他的犯人总是说在卡尼冰冷的视线中，藏着他是杀手的证据。  
  
里德那天没有和卡尼站的那么近，至少他还看不清楚卡尼的脸。而且，呆呆地盯着一个被锁在锁链后的杀人犯并不有趣，所以他和平常一样，接着干自己的事情去了。  
  
  
里德要做的的事情包括挑起一些他不可能赢的战斗和左右树敌。里德把每一个清醒的时刻都拿来惹怒别人，就像一个该死的挑事大赛。他不是那种可以和很多人交好的类型。  
  
事实上，他这么做只是因为他把没意义的自尊心放得很高。拒绝因为像个懦夫一样假装依附他人。里德更喜欢每天都因为斗殴而鼻青脸肿，就算这样也比受任何人的气，或者陪人玩为了彰显自己统治地位的，到处晃鸡把的愚蠢游戏要来的好。  
  
他的自尊心选择在为别人服务口交，以换取违禁品的香烟时视而不见。里德告诉自己这么做也没那么糟，只要他喜欢那些看起来还不错的鸡巴，而且承认他其实有点享受做这件事也并不值得感到羞愧。  
  
  
几个月过去了。就和从前一样。早餐的时候在一团糟的大厅里和纳粹打架。被狱警动粗。在淋浴室吸一根鸡巴。在放风院子里被纳粹偷袭。眼睛和肋骨都被打到淤青，吸一根揉皱的香烟。偷走新来的囚犯的晚餐。  
  
时间流逝着，流逝着，然后流逝着。  
  
里德心里明白，他没法忍耐接下去二十年都是这样狗屎一般的生活。  
  
  
没过多长时间，里德就给自己搞了个烫手山芋，还是扔都扔不掉的那种。他‘意外地’惹怒了不该惹的人。他‘意外地’使得一个囚犯因携带违禁毒品被抓，惹得那囚犯的掌事头领对里德很不满意。  
  
里德像往常一样挨了顿毒打，对于他犯下的事来说是标准刑罚，但是那些人还塞了把小刀到他手里，他被指示要把小刀用在某个死刑囚犯身上。  
  
里德没心听他们讲为什么下达这个指示，他只知道他不想再因为别的罪而被指控了，如果他用这把小刀，他就一定会被添加刑期。但是不用的话，小刀就不会被用来捅死刑犯，而是被插在里德的肋骨上。  
  
  
所以，到了那一天，当普通囚犯们被放进放风院子里，里德把小刀藏在身上，然后缓慢地接近了被铁丝网圈起来的死刑犯人们待的地方。他决定R. 卡尼成为他的受害者，背后的逻辑很简单；卡尼是唯一一个里德知道的人，他也只能认出卡尼。  
  
他回想了一下从社交媒体上看到过的卡尼的照片；他的面部照片，生活照片。里德记得人们只是看着卡尼的脸，然后他们就说卡尼是个疯子--虽然他很帅。  
  
“嘿，卡尼，”里德一边走向跑道一边叫他的名字，跑道上挤满了死刑囚犯。里德晃了晃铁丝网，吸引男人的注意力。  
  
卡尼立刻看了过去，但是他没有停下脚步，而是把里德看待为需要被拍走的讨厌的蚊虫。他没有靠近铁丝网，说明他也是个烫手山芋。  
  
里德坚持地跟着他，跟卡尼平行的走着，提出了一个交易以吸引他的注意力。  
  
“想要一根香烟吗？”  
  
“我不吸烟，”卡尼回答。  
  
“是吗，为什么不？你又不会掉块肉？” 当然了，提醒卡尼他将要到来的死刑可能会起反效果。“噢来吧，老兄。我为了这个吸了根鸡巴呢，这是个善意的礼物。我只想和你说说话。”  
  
卡尼叹了口气，靠近了铁丝网，他冰冷的双眼研究着里德；他现在戴眼镜了，和里德能想起的社交媒体上的照片比起来不一样了。  
  
  
“聊什么？”  
  
“我不知道，就平常。” 里德耸耸肩。他完全没准备话题，所以在最重要的保持这个男人的兴趣的时候他没话说了。 “我想象不出你和别人社交互动的样子。你平常都一个人待在牢房，是吗？”  
  
“真是一个好话题，”卡尼闷闷的说道，很明显他觉得被打扰。  
  
“好吧，好吧，你不必这么混球的，”里德习惯的笑着说。他紧张的时候都这么做。“所以，嘿，他们抓到你的时候我好像是十六岁，当时到处都是关于你的新闻。我以前是个比较极端的孩子所以基本上我只想着，‘噢，这太酷了。’”  
  
“你现在还这么想？”卡尼问道。他表现的不像里德预想的一般激动，而是他好像觉得这是个很无聊的话题。  
  
里德用耸肩作为回复。他觉得卡尼能逃脱追捕那么久是让很人佩服的。但是关于无目的性地谋杀人类这部分？不，他当然觉得那一点都不‘酷。’  
  
“应该不了，”他回答道。卡尼放慢了他的步伐，所以里德配合他也放慢了。在站在两人之间的铁丝网两边大步走着。“我倒是很好奇你为什么做了那些事？是你做的，对吧？”  
  
“你指哪一件？”卡尼问到。  
  
他的回答让里德停顿了一下，里德感到一瞬间的迷惑。“..全部？”  
  
“嗯..”男人低声沉思着，不置可否而漠不关心的什么都没说。  
  
“哪里不对吗？我以为杀手们喜欢讨论他们做下的阴险行为？“  
  
”可能吧。我觉得那要看听众是谁了，”卡尼用毫无起伏的声音说道。他带有思量的看了里德一眼。“你真的能做到和我讨论这个话题，而不重复问其他人都在问我的那些让人疲惫的问题吗？”  
  
“我觉得我做不到，”里德动摇了。他明白了-所有人都尝试用这个话题开启和卡尼的对话。不过他不会就此退缩。“所以你想要一根香烟还是不要？”  
  
  
里德往背后看了一眼，查看附近有没有狱警，然后他解开了身上穿着的橙色连身衣领子上的一颗纽扣，从里面掏出了上述物品。那是一根已经被吸了一半的烟卷，而且很可能味道也不怎么样，这样一来里德也不会有什么重大损失。  
  
卡尼靠近了一步，他的脚镣撞击发出响声。他把手伸向铁丝网，在他的身体和铁丝网之间留出了能容下一只胳膊的距离。里德目不转睛的盯着他的动作。  
  
他们一直等到巡逻警消失在视线范围后，卡尼才把烟举回铁丝网的方向，等待里德给他点火。  
  
“那么，”卡尼说道，眼睛看着比自己矮的男人，抽了一大口烟然后把烟雾吐到背后。他用手示意了一下里德胸前缝得乱糟糟的一块布料，上面写着他的姓和ID号码，“里德，是吗？”  
  
“对。”里德自然而然地向下看自己的名牌。“其实，是盖文。我一般不会用里德这个姓，除了在这。”  
  
“我也不会。”卡尼停了一下，匆忙的在巡逻警经过前吸了口烟。“里德是我的名字，我也从来不用它。”  
  
“你没开玩笑？”里德轻笑道，他的眉毛向上扬去。“哈。“  
卡尼用眼睛打量着面前这个男人，他随意地把点燃的香烟放在手指间把玩，直到他最终放回嘴里又吸了一口。“你为什么进来了，盖文里德？”  
  
“噢，”里德转移了视线，左右摇摆不定。“因为挺多事的，真的。”  
  
“我们大概还有二十分钟时间，如果你想要总结一下的话。”  
  
“好吧，就是，我有几次用伪造警徽冒充警察。我用这个方法去偷很多个人信息。我在别人名下开银行卡，偷了辆车，从美国这头搬到那头想着只要我跑他们就抓不到我。”他本能地一边说一边比划，一口气说完了这些。  
  
  
卡尼只是点了点头。把香烟卷着藏在手掌下逃过巡逻警的眼睛。  
  
“他们的确一段时间都没找到我，”里德接着说，“当我到达这里的时候，我又开始了-我是说在这个地区。我参加了成为纹身师的训练。然后我又开始了那一套然后我就全都搞砸了..”里德的声音停止了一段时间。当他再次开始说话时，他的声音更小了，“我以前在和一个男的约会，然后一个晚上我碰见他和另一个男人 在一起。我可能..用刀捅了那个男人。”  
  
里德做了一个扫开的手势，好像是要清除掉他以前的过错，他接着说，“我之后就被抓了，然后以前我做的事也很快就被发现了。”  
  
  
到目前为止，他没有试过以不同的方式过监狱生活；可能这就是他的归处。他叹了口气，用他充满厌倦的，榛树色的眼睛看着铁丝网对面的男人，男人的头朝一边歪去。卡尼安静的听着，看不出他是否感兴趣，他看到的任何卡尼给出的反应都非常模糊。如果卡尼对里德有任何评价的话，他没有明确地说出来。  
  
  
“嘿，我能吸一口那个吗？”里德问到，靠近铁丝网并把一只手放在上面，他对着那支烟点头示意卡尼。  
  
“怎么？还没吸我就想吸烟？”这是第一次卡尼在这次对话中展露出微笑。那是一个带点狡黠的微笑，嘴角只是微微上扬。  
  
“噢操你的，”里德笑着骂道。他把脸靠近铁丝网，他的鼻子穿过网的缝隙，他的嘴被交织的铁丝网圈出一个菱形。“分享。”  
  
里德觉得自己还是在某种程度上有一些魅力的，虽然这可能是个主观想法。他引诱的样子最终使得男人靠近。卡尼用自己铐着的双手把烟举到里德嘴边，手指尖磨蹭着他的嘴唇。  
  
  
里德闭上了眼睛，吸了一口烟，享受了这些尼古丁，然后他从袖子里掏出一把小刀，手握着把柄部分从铁丝网刺穿过去。  
  
卡尼痛苦地发出低微的嘶声，然后他猛地向后跳去，像是被铁丝网电击了，他的手伸向温度上升和疼痛散发开来的地方，就在他的臀部上方。他的手指紧实地按压着他的连身衣，一滩暗红色的血渍开始从下方渗透出来。  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 盖文里德是一个新囚犯，他所进入的监狱收押着一个被判为死刑的，臭名昭著的杀人犯R. 奈森. 卡尼。各种状况的发生给两人带来了一个不是很美好的相遇。

里德被锁了一周禁闭。他觉得禁闭其实没那么糟糕，至少可以远离每天接连不断的生命威胁。  
  
接连过了三天什么都没有的生活，他开始觉得水泥墙，日光灯和走廊上传来的不可分辨的嚎叫声是永无止境的。  
  
  
  
里德脑子里的想的都是R. 奈森. 卡尼。当然他会想关于卡尼的事--在那些狱警给他戴上手铐并粗鲁地把他踢倒在地前，他最后看到的就是卡尼的脸。  
  
里德看着禁闭室天花板上的水渍，使他回想起卡尼的血从他的橙色监狱连体衣里渗出来。  
  
他念念不忘当时的场景，卡尼的手指巧妙地触碰他的嘴唇，而他的手握着刀片插进了男人的腹腔。  
  
这和他脑海中一刻不停地窜动的记忆形成鲜明对比。他犯下的最大的错，因为愤怒而犯罪；他手里的刀刺向那个苦苦哀求的男人的动脉，而他的男友正一丝不挂地站在几米外哭泣。  
  
  
  
接连着就发生了这次的事件，只是比上次的要更为卑劣。他在恐惧和绝望的指使下没有停手。他觉得自己是那么卑微，无可救赎。  
  
但是，嘿，嘿，嘿---这个被刺的男人可是个天杀的连环杀手，坦白点说还是个混蛋。反正他剩下的日子也不多了。他活该。这个想法平息了里德的愤怒。  
当然了。把折叠床翻起来当沙袋用也起了效果。  
  
  
  
当里德被拉回到普通囚犯行列时，谢天谢地的那个指使他去刺杀卡尼的人已经忘了里德的存在。几天后，狱警在食堂找到了他，声称有个人要见里德。  
  
  
“不可置信。我根本没有任何家人，”他很生气的回复道，因为他才吃了三口早餐，如果他现在离开，他的早饭肯定会被倒掉。  
  
“立刻跟我走，囚犯，”狱警坚持道。  
  
  
里德没有被带到平常的探视区，而是去了一个私人房间。快到达目的地的时候，狱警好心地告诉了里德这名探视者的身份，“警探R. 卡尼需要见你。”  
  
  
这是一个白色的，空荡荡的房间，除了一张桌子和桌旁的男人。警卫把里德带了进去，然后守在门旁。里德站在几米开外，疑惑的看着面前的男人。  
  
  
“看看啊，那家伙他妈的是个克隆人，”里德打趣道，观察着面前站立着欢迎他的男人-高个子，着装得体，胡子刮得很干净，整理的很到位。  
  
他简直是那个死刑囚犯的镜像，除了这个男人更干净，而且很明显生活的更好。他也很清瘦，但是有一张娃娃脸，而那个戴着手铐的克隆人全身上下笼罩着空洞的黑影。  
  
  
  
“我是卡尼警探，”男人做了自我介绍，提醒里德坐下。里德溜达到桌子旁，在男人对面坐下，警惕的看着他的眼睛。  
  
男人眼睛的颜色和他那想必是兄弟的人的瞳色不同，但是都一般冷漠。  
  
  
  
“我已经把所有事情都告诉上次那个警探了，”里德边说边把脚搭在桌上，身体向后仰着。  
警探对里德的行为很明显感到厌恶。  
  
“我只偷了三条个人信息和一辆车。别想着再给我加什么别的罪名了。”  
  
“我不是为了这件事而来。”警探从胸前的口袋中掏出一枚硬币，然后滑过他的手指。  
  
“我代表我的兄弟，奈森. 卡尼来和你见面。”  
  
“真他妈有意思。” 里德笑得头都向后仰去。  
  
“所以你们俩双胞胎，一个是连环杀手，另一个是警探。可真是阴阳相合啊。”  
  
警探咬着牙，原本有着流畅线条的下巴因为愤怒而变形。他的鼻子因为生气皱起来。不像他的兄弟有一张扑克脸，他的情绪就像白纸黑字一样清晰可见-现在可以在这张纸上看到黑色加粗的字体“挫败”。  
  
  
  
“很明显，我被告知奈森不打算起诉你，”警探加重了语气，眉头皱在一起。  
  
“太棒了！”里德重新把脚放回地上，急切地用手敲着桌子。“所以我他妈为什么还不能离开这儿？”  
  
  
硬币这时停了下来，卡在警探的拇指和食指间。他用指尖紧紧地夹住这枚硬币，同时缓慢地转头看向门口的警卫。里德看到警卫转身离开，并关上了门。紧接着，警探的手突然伸向里德并紧紧抓住他的脖颈，然后强迫性地把他脸朝下的重重摔在桌面上。  
  
“我是来这里教你一堂课的，”警探用凶狠的语气说道。“--如果你再尝试以任何方式伤害我的兄弟，我不会放过你的。听明白了吗？”  
  
“操你的，娘炮屁股条子，”里德的脸埋在从他鞋上掉落的泥土里，愤怒地小声嘀咕着。“你有什么好在意的？你那个兄弟是个杀人犯。”  
  
“没错，”警探叹着气说，终于放开了里德，后者直直的坐回椅子上，愤怒的喘着粗气，像一只被惹恼的动物。  
  
警探的眉毛稍稍纠结在一起。“但他仍然是我的兄弟。”  
  
  
  
那枚硬币被警探收回口袋，他重新调整了领带的位置，然后把一缕额头上的散发卡到耳后。  
  
里德看着他，身体紧绷着，舌头在口腔内部描绘着上嘴唇的轮廓，他感觉到有个伤口再次裂开了。  
  
  
  
“所以他没做那些事吗？他没有犯下那些谋杀案？”里德把一截手指插进嘴里，又拿了出来，检查出血情况。  
  
“当然是他做的，”警探小声说道，声音忽然变得沉闷。“我知道是他做的。我就是那个把他扔进来的人。”  
  
“嗯，”里德点头，双唇紧闭着，形成一条弧线。“..那是因为这么做是正确的，还是为了提前解决兄弟相争的问题？我的意思是，那感觉肯定很糟糕，外貌和父母的爱都要和他分享。”  
  
  
警探眯着眼睛摇了摇头，好像他看到了什么肮脏污秽的东西。他挥了挥手想要驱赶，径直走向门口准备离开。  
  
  
“我明白他为什么喜欢你了，”警探小声说道，“他总是喜欢一些没脑子的混蛋。”  
  
里德坐着，眼睛圆睁着，无法理解警探的话，嘴巴因为惊讶而张开。“..什么？”  
  
  
当他回到餐厅的时候，就像预期的那样，他的所有早餐都被收拾干净了。  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 盖文里德是一个新囚犯，他所进入的监狱收押着一个被判为死刑的，臭名昭著的杀人犯R. 奈森. 卡尼。各种状况的发生给两人带来了一个不是很美好的相遇。

终于到了普通囚犯们进入放风院子的时间，里德注意到卡尼也在院子里走动。狱警好心地给了他一把小椅子，以便在呼吸新鲜空气的时候也不会加剧伤口的撕裂。

  
  


里德犹豫着要不要去被铁丝网包围的跑道那边，最终还是决定在野餐桌那儿和一个浑身是纹身图案的老人下跳棋。

“那个纹身真漂亮，”里德指着老人手臂上一个被藤蔓缠绕着的圣母玛丽亚图案说道。“你在这弄的吗？”

老人满是皱纹的手伸上棋盘，在一个双跳中吃了两个里德的棋子。正当里德烦躁地叹气时，老人笑出了声，“对，一个朋友给我纹的。他以前经常给这里的人纹身，赚了不少。”

可是里德从没听说过这么个人。他耸了耸肩，把一边脸颊倚在手掌上，手指挠着新长出的胡茬。“所以他出了什么事？”

“刑期满了，”老人有些失落地说。他把黯淡，冷漠的视线投向一伙规模虽小，却凶狠无情的雅利安兄弟帮成员，他们和里德是一个分区的。和往常一样，这群人霸占着公用健身器材。

“现在唯一一个会做纹身的是那些光头中的一个。鬼知道那人用了什么当墨水，做出来的纹身总是会凹凸不平的结痂。”

里德冷笑一声，翻了个白眼。“是啊。毕竟没有什么比额头上纹个纳粹万字更白痴的了 ，对吧？”他对着这个老家伙露齿一笑。老人也掏出一支烟，边点边笑。

看着别人吸烟让里德浑身不舒服。太无聊了，他把注意力从被晒伤的纳粹团伙和跳棋游戏中挪走，看向了死刑囚犯们的方向。他立刻锁定了R. 奈森 .卡尼。卡尼独自一人坐在那把特殊的椅子上，腿从脚踝的位置交叉，手里捧着一本书。

  
  


“好吧，”里德叹了口气，把双手手掌向下的放在桌上。“和你玩跳棋简直让我输的一败涂地，所以我要去找我的朋友聊天了。”

老人一边笑一边把吸进肺里的烟雾吐出来。“你没有任何朋友。”

“好了好了，老家伙，你也没有。”里德朝他的方向踢了一脚沙子，然后开始朝卡尼的方向跋涉。

  
  
  


他快速的前进但是没有那么引人注目，因为他不想吸引任何注意。里德在靠近死刑囚犯区域的时候大幅放慢了速度，但是他过于想让自己看起来随意的态度可能引起了不必要的关注。

  
  


“里德！”一个警卫大声喊道。如果狱警不用读你的名牌就能叫出你的名字的话，不是件好事。里德看向警卫的方向，看着那个笨重的，头发蓬乱的男人。警卫给了他一个警告的手势。

“你再靠近一步那个栅栏，你就会被搜身。”

“放松点，”里德的语气很尖锐，他把双手放在头顶做投降姿态。“我是去做些补偿的，不是去挑事的。”

不管警卫有没有相信里德的话，他决定今天不让任何囚犯反抗他的命令，里德也包括在内。

这个几乎要把制服撑爆的男人，径直走向里德并实施了他要搜身的承诺。

  
  


里德保持着双腿岔开的T字形姿势，浪费了足足十分钟，就为了能让这个警卫确保他没有把小刀夹在屁股蛋里。

卡尼的书合着放在膝盖上，蓝色的双眼一直盯着里德的方向，看着另一个男人的双手摸遍里德全身，手指没必要地深深卡入他的双腿间，紧紧地按压着一些敏感的地方。

  
  


当警卫终于完成了他的搜身后，里德已经因为愤怒满面赤红，但是卡尼的嘴角挂着那种狡猾的微笑。里德深吸了一口气，在心里数到该死的十，一直到他到达铁丝网边。

  
  


“又见面了，盖文里德，”卡尼先说话了，好像他一直很渴望这次机会一样。

和往常一样，看到卡尼的脸，里德就完全呆住了。他觉得卡尼那种对自己投来的审视的目光，就好像被掐住脖子一样。

“听到有人叫我盖文真是太他妈奇怪了，”里德道，双手随意地抓住铁丝网。

  
  


为什么他一定要再过来一次？他并没有感到足够懊悔驱使他向卡尼道歉；这只是他编出来的一个借口。再加上，他没有对抢走弱小囚犯的食物感到抱歉，没有对殴打纳粹们的丑陋的，乱伦生出的嘴脸感到抱歉，更没有对自食恶果，和手下的被害人感同身受的谋杀犯感到抱歉。

对吧？

  
  


最重要的是，他觉得可能是卡尼让他感受到的兴奋感把他吸引了过来。他需要一些刺激，才不会因为无聊而死掉。而现在，这个男人神秘的，危险的气息给里德提供了一些甜蜜的肾上腺素作为礼物，包在安全的铁丝网里送给他。

  
  


“所以我猜..你已经..呃，好的差不多了，对吧？”里德调情似的笑着，好像在说‘哈哈，我捅了你一刀’。出人意料的是，卡尼回复了一个笑容，一只手优雅的拂过自己深棕色的卷发，铁质的手铐相击发出响声。

“你的攻击几乎连我的肌肉都没有刺伤，”卡尼的声音平滑而沉稳。“作为一个用刀刺伤别人而被关进来的人来说，你的攻击真是非常让人放松。”

“哦是这样吗？”里德笑着说。这家伙他妈的有些胆量。“如果你当时有自己主动贴紧铁丝网然后大喊‘更深一点，’我可能会插的更用力一些。”

“那又能怎么样？你的工具实在是太小了-- 对于插进让人满意的深度而言能力不足。”

“不可他妈的置信。”里德使劲地拍了拍铁丝网。“你真的要把这件事扯到我的鸡巴上来吗？哈？”

  
  


卡尼好奇的歪着头，眼镜在阳光的照射下闪闪发光。“你先开始的。”

“好吧，行了，聪明蛋，天啊..”他渐渐安静下来，上下打量着卡尼。这个男人有着比他的警察兄弟更宽的肩膀，虽然因为毫无营养的饮食，他的身形显得消瘦，但是他的胸肌还是比较明显的，就算穿着松垮的连身衣也是一样。

  
  


“所以今天是什么风把你刮来了？”卡尼把书留在座位上，来到铁丝网边站着。他走的很稳，好像横穿整个腹部的缝线一点都不会影响到他。“希望能完成上次没做完的？”

  
  


里德的笑容逐渐消失，他灰色的眼睛瞟向别的地方。卡尼说话的语气是怪异的轻松和不在意，然而，这让里德觉得很不舒服。

  
  


“全部都已经做完了，”里德坚持道，语气像一个试图恐吓的孩子。“我没有要杀死你的打算。”

“噢，”卡尼点点头，对于一个在铁丝网旁被捅的人来说，他很奇怪的没有保持距离，而是靠的更近。“好吧，你很走运，我的确接受偶尔的‘友好地在你肚子上捅一刀。”

  
  


卡尼被铐住的双手向前伸，他的手指卷曲着攀上铁丝网。他强烈的视线观察着里德，蓝色的双眼锁定在里德嘴唇的弧线上，里德不适地吐出一个紧张的笑声。

  
  


“这不是私人恩怨，”里德澄清道。起码这一点里德要说清楚。“我搞砸了然后一个帮派的混蛋们威胁我做这个。不过我觉得自己就是个傻逼-- 当时就应该像个男人一样挨打的。”

  
  


“你觉得悔恨？”卡尼问道，他被挑起了兴趣。

“我觉得我很软弱。”

“我明白。”

里德抬起头，他的眼睛相遇另一个男人的；老天啊他真他妈的高，而且他看起来那么平静，就像没有一丝涟漪的静水。和他的兄弟相比，他们简直是夜晚和白天。

  
  


“同时，”卡尼说道，那个狡猾的笑容又跑回了他弧度好看的嘴唇上，“你一共让我缝了三针，所以我不会说能帮助你感觉很自己强硬的话，盖文里德。”

“你真的是个居高临下的混蛋，你知道吗？”然而每次卡尼道出他的尖锐的评论，里德都会笑。

“你从来没被别人开过玩笑吗？”卡尼也微笑着，虽然他的头转向一边，眼神黯淡着。“你一定是个独生子。”

“是啊..”一个酒鬼母亲的独生子-- 独生子这一点是说对了，但是他被开过玩笑不少次，如果，你觉得被叫做一个毫无价值的错误决定也是‘开玩笑’的话。也许里德有点没搞懂那句话。不论怎样。“所以你的兄弟怎么样了？他和你名字一样吗？”

  
  


“什么？”卡尼的脑袋转回里德的方向，他的视线变得直白而坚定。

“警探R. 卡尼，”里的澄清道。

“我们的名字有一样的缩写- 他的名字是莱奥但是他喜欢被叫康--”

“莱奥（Raul）？”里德轻笑几声，忽视了另一个男人心情的转变。“你是说Paul这个名字的P变成R？”

“是的。”

“莱奥和里德？”里德笑得很厉害，弯着腰，他的脸几乎碰上铁丝网。他看了看卡尼放在铁丝网上的被铐住的双手，然后向上看。里德直起腰，靠的更近了，直面卡尼投来的视线。“你父母是不是觉得双胞胎名字很可爱？”

“我无从得知，”卡尼说。他的双眼里有什么东西，被深深地掩盖着。他的眼睛看着里德的眼睛，然后看向他的嘴，更下方，又回到眼睛。

  
  


然后，在里德作出反应之前，卡尼的一根手指勾住了里德的连身衣拉链，他的手紧紧地缠绕在那里，然后使劲的把里德的脸拽向铁丝网。卡尼两只手铐之间的那段铁丝被伸展开来，铁丝瞬间刺穿了他另一条袖子。

这个暂时做出的武器的尖端通过铁丝网被推向里德的脸颊上，力道足够刺痛他，但是还不会出血- 暂时还不会。

  
  


“关于我的兄弟 ，你都知道些什么？”卡尼问道，他的声音很低，语气透露着危险的气息。

“那个条子？”里德咕哝地说，双眼大睁，视线很努力地尝试聚焦在那个戳在他脸上的尖锐物体。“我根本就不知道关于他的任何事。他一大清早的就他妈来骚扰我。”

  
  


里德咽了口口水，深吸一口气，绝望的灰色眼睛看回卡尼的脸。“他已经很粗暴的对待过我了，所以你没必要再这么做。”

“我的兄弟来看过你了？”突然，一个小小的情绪片段出现在卡尼的脸上，他浅浅的皱眉。他的表情看着是那么错位。“..自从我来到这，他一次都没来看过我。”

  
  


有一瞬间的停顿，这给里德提供了一个说些什么来逃离这些破事的机会 。

“该死的。你的兄弟把你送去死刑但是他连一声招呼都懒得打？听起来真是个混蛋，所以..没什么大损失。”

不应该说这个的。

  
  


“我觉得你也应该试试被缝几针，”卡尼说，用尖锐的边缘划过里德的脸颊，上面出现了一个很轻的划痕。“以牙还牙，你说对吧？”

  
  


里德紧张的干笑两声。“如果超过三针就不是以牙还牙了。但是三针也用不着费这么大功夫。”

“嗯...”卡尼思考了一会，把尖锐的边缘对准里德的鼻梁。“我不同意。”

  
  


卡尼的手轻轻划过，剃刀般锋利的边缘划过里德的鼻梁，撕开一道伤口，里德因为痛苦嚎叫出声。里德的手攥成拳头惊恐地打在铁丝网上，想要解放自己，然而卡尼轻松地放了手，所以里德向后倒去，一屁股坐在地上。

  
  


里德坐在泥土中向后方挪去，一只手颤抖着按压伤口，鲜血流淌到下巴，又到脖子。他怒目圆睁的瞪着上方的卡尼，看着这个男人平静地走回他的椅子并坐下。

警卫们在之后把卡尼制服在地，推搡着他回去死刑犯的牢房。

  
  


把里德制服在地的那些狱警动作粗暴，但他什么都没说。他只希望那些狱警不会把他丢在禁闭室腐烂以度过整个刑期。


End file.
